The Way You Make Me Feel
by Angelxway
Summary: Performance de The Way you make me Feel por Brittana   Es todo lo que una fan Brittana esperaba del Capitulo "Michael"  Traduccion con permiso de SilkeLovesSantana, original en ingles.


**Este no es un Songfic mio, es una traduccion, pero igual.**

**Traducido con amor**

**Aqui si que no me pertenece nada**

**Glee es de Fox, The Way you make me feel es de MJ, y la historia es de SilkeLovesSantana **

**Las partes de Santana en la ****canción**

_Las partes de Brittany en la canción _

Disfrutenlo Angel

* * *

><p><strong>The Way You Make me Feel<strong>

-"¿Mr. Shue? Britt y yo hemos preparado una canción." Dijo Santana. Bittany resoplo. No creía que Santana cantaría con ella. Las dos niñas llevaban la ropa que llevaba Michael Jackson en el clip de "The way you make me feel", Santana una camisa azul, Brittany una rosa.

"Está bien, muestren lo que tienen." Él sonrió y se sentó al lado de Rachel en la primera fila.

Brittany se puso en la pared de la derecha, mientras que Santana estaba en contra. La música comenzó a tocar y por supuesto todo el mundo reconoció la canción de inmediato.  
>Todo el mundo aplaudió. Y entonces empezaron a caminar al mismo tiempo. Brittany se detuvo en el centro de la pista y Santana se plantó ante ella.<p>

"**You knock me off of my feet now baby! ****Hoo!**" Santana canto acapella.

Ella hizo los movimientos locos que Michael hace en el principio del video musical y todo el mundo aplaudió. Santana comenzó a caminar alrededor de su novia. Brittany tuvo que luchar con una sonrisa, Santana se veía tan caliente. Ella puso los ojos y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Santana parecía un poco dudosa de ella, pero después de esto. Ella realmente debería considerar la actuación, pensó Brittany.

**Hee-Hee! Ooh! Go on girl!**

Santana se detuvo delante de Brittany, que solo pasó a su lado.

**Aaow! Hee!**

**Hey pretty baby with the high heels on**

Santana se puso delante de Bretaña, pero la rubia no le hizo caso otra vez, Santana siguió a su novia alrededor de la sala de Coro.

**You give me fever like I've never, ever known**

Santana caminó tras ella, al parecer tratando de llamar su atención.

**You're just a product of loveliness**

Se las arregló para estar delante de Brittany lo suficiente como para cantar la siguiente línea.

**I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress**

Luego se convirtió rápidamente aparentando apatía mientras miraba a Brittany que ahora estaba tratando de conquistarla. Se había ido a parar en medio de la sala de coro y Brittany comenzó con los movimientos de Michael como un profesional, lo que hace que todos aplaudan más fuerte. Santana, se cruzó de brazos.

_I feel your fever from miles around  
>I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town<em>

_Just kiss me baby_

Cuando lo hizo como si estuviera sosteniendo las caderas de una persona y "hacer" de ella. Santana puso los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Puck se estaba volviendo loco.

_And tell me twice  
>that you're the one for me<em>

Santana dio la vuelta y miraron el uno al otro.

**The way you make me feel  
><strong>_The way you make me feel_  
><strong>You really turn me on<strong>  
><em>You really turn me on<em>

**You knock me off of my feet  
><strong>_You knock me off of my feet_  
><strong>My lonely days are gone<strong>  
><em>My lonely days are gone<em>

Brittany comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Santana le siguió

**I like this feelin' you're givin' me**

Santana logró ponerse de pie al lado de Brittany, y se cambio al igual que en el clip, sus caderas y los hombros en movimiento sorprendente. Brittany estaba orgulloso de ella, que nunca pensó Santana sería capaz de hacer esas cosas. Ella trató de alejarse, Santana se mantuvo a su lado.

**Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy**

**Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five  
>to buy you things to keep you by my side<strong>

Santana luego cambió los roles con Brittany y caminó hasta que ella estaba al lado de la banqueta del piano.

_I never felt so in love before  
>just promise baby,<em>

Brittany subió en la banqueta del piano, al igual que Michael se subió al coche.

_You'll love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

Brittany movió sus caderas hacia delante, haciendo silbar Puck y a su vez la piel de Santana tuvo un leve matiz rojo...

_'Cause you're the one for me_

Brittany saltó desde el banquillo, y aterrizó delante de Santana.

**The way you make me feel**  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><strong>You really turn me on<strong>

Ahora era Santana quien hacia su trabajo de caderas y Brittany, perdió las primeras palabras que tenía que cantar. Unas pocas personas se echaron a reír al ver la expresión petulante de Santana.

_You really turn me on_

"Predica", sonrió Artie.

**You knock me off of my feet now baby-Hee!**  
><em>You knock me off of my feet<em>  
><strong>My lonely days are gone<strong>

_My lonely days are gone!_

**Go on girl!**  
><em>Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!<em>  
><strong>Go on girl!<strong>

_I never felt so in love before_  
><em>I promise baby, you'll love me forevermore<br>_**I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied**

Ahora, le tocó el turno de Santana para moverse como si se lo estuviera "haciendo" a Britt, sus expresiones faciales era las mismas e hizo que Puck silbara otra vez.

**'Cause you're the one for me…  
>The way you make me feel<strong>  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><strong>You really turn me on<strong>

No hacían más que caminar alrededor de la otra, pero ahora no estaba actuando como si no quería el uno al otro...

_You really turn me on  
><em>**You knock me off of my feet now baby-Hee!**  
><em>You knock me off of my feet<em>  
><strong>My lonely days are gone<strong>  
><em>My lonely days are gone<em>

Brittany regresó hasta que su espalda golpeó el piano, apoyada en las teclas del mismo.

**The way you make me feel  
><strong>_The way you make me feel_  
><strong>You really turn me on<strong>

Santana se acercó a su novia, con una mirada depredadora.

_You really turn me on_  
><strong>You knock me off of my feet now baby-Hee!<strong>

Santana puso su pie junto a Brittany, mientras que la rubia agarró color, e hizo un movimiento hacia delante, como si fuera a besarla, pero luego la empujó.

_You knock me off of my feet_  
><strong>My lonely days are gone<strong>  
><em>My lonely days are gone<em>

Estaban de pie en medio de la sala de coro, cantándose mutuamente con una sonrisa en su cara, como si fueran el mejor momento de sus vidas. Y tal vez ese era el caso.

**Ain't nobody's business, ain't nobody's business**  
><em>The way you make me feel<br>_**Ain't nobody's business, ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby's  
><strong>_You really turn me on  
><em>**Hee hee!**  
><em>You knock me off of my feet<br>_**Hee Hee! Ooh!  
><strong>_My lonely days are gone_

**Give it to me-Give me some time**  
><em>The way you make me feel<em>  
><strong>Come on be my girl-<strong>

Santana hizo un gesto con las manos para hacer que Brittany, se acercara, pero esta se limito a sonreír y sacudir la cabeza, lo que indica que 'no iría.'

**I wanna be with mine  
><strong>_You really turn me on_  
><strong>Ain't nobody's business-<strong>  
><em>You knock me off ofmy feet<em>  
><strong>Ain't nobody's business but mine and my baby's.<strong>**Go on girl! Aaow!**  
><em>My lonely days are gone<em>

Entonces no había más que hacer, Santana se sentó en la banqueta del piano, mientras que Brittany llevaba a cabo una rutina en el centro de la sala de coro. Iba a enseñarle a esta gente como bailar. Hizo todos los movimientos como Michael. Santana parecía tan orgulloso como siempre, y quizás más, ¿pero pueden culparla? Su novia era un asunto caliente.

**Hee hee! ****Aaow!**  
><strong>Chika-ChikaChika-Chika-Chika<br>Go on Girl! Hee hee!  
>The way you make me feel<br>You really turn me on  
>You knock me off my feet<br>My lonely days are gone**

La canción terminó y todos se pusieron de pie. Brittany le tendió la mano a Santana, para ayudarla a levantarse. Se sonrieron recíprocamente y Brittany abrazó a su amiga, antes de que compartir un dulce beso.


End file.
